Remote and mobile electronic computing devices provide convenient means for performing many functions over the Internet, including social networking, checking e-mail, conducting electronic transactions, etc. Many of these functions are performed using a dedicated application stored on or accessible to the computing device, general browser application, or other means for accessing the Internet. In the mobile banking industry, customers are increasingly turning to remote or mobile computing devices to conduct transactions with their financial service provider. For example, a user may operate a properly configured computing device to conduct or engage in certain mobile or online commerce or banking activities. But while users may enjoy the convenience of now remotely performing some banking activities using a computing-device, some users are still uncertain regarding confirmation of a transaction or confirmation of other steps completed in a remote transaction. Thus, mobile computing devices and applications need improved feedback mechanisms to provide distinguishable indications and to enhance the user experience.
Computing device applications typically provide visual and or audio indications to users to notify the user of their progress during a process or to provide other indications as part of the user's experience while interacting with the application. Some applications may also provide tactile or haptic feedback to provide certain indications. The haptic feedback provided by current systems, however, is typically generated with a constant timing, duration and intensity, and thus is incapable of providing meaningful distinguishing indications.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods providing advanced feedback techniques to a user using a computing device. In particular, there is a need for systems and methods for providing variable haptic feedback to a user using a computing device.